The health industry is faced with a multibillion dollar problem of prescription controlled substance theft and diversion. Unauthorized individuals sometimes impermissibly access or steal medication while it is in route from the manufacturer to the pharmacy, or remove or steal the containers after they have arrived at the pharmacy. Additionally, even when medication is properly prescribed, there can be a problem with people taking too much medication or allowing others to take the medication without authorization. Without a method of tracking or destroying medication that has been diverted from its intended route or stolen from the pharmacy, unauthorized individuals may take or sell the medication causing themselves or others harm and creating substance abuse from improper consumption of the medication. Also, without a proper device to lock the medication in the container to prevent unauthorized access, there is a danger of overdose, misuse or substance abuse. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of including anti-theft measures on a secure pill container to provide an unbroken and traceable distribution chain for delivering controlled substances from the manufacturer to the authorized receiving pharmacy. Further, there is a need for a method of securing a pill dispensing device to prevent unauthorized consumption of medication by destroying medication that has been diverted and notifying the proper authorities and that locks the container if the medication is expired. Also, there is the need for a method of including security measures on a pill container from the pharmacy to the end user to prevent overdose or diversion of the medication.